With the development of the Internet as an indispensable tool for obtaining information, using Internet enabled devices to perform an audio information query is becoming a new application trend. The conventional audio information query method typically includes the following steps: first, a user manually inputs basic information of unknown audio (e.g., lyrics, name, or singer of unknown audio, and the like); and second, based on this basic information, the Internet enabled device searches for the complete information of the unknown audio (e.g., via a local or Internet query). It is necessary to manually input the basic information for the aforementioned method; hence, the audio information query is inefficient. Additionally, under most circumstances, the user may not know the basic information of the unknown audio, or the basic information input by the user is incorrect, so the audio information query cannot be realized effectively. For example, the user hears a small piece of music in the surrounding environment, but does not know other information of the music, so an effective audio information query cannot be performed, which reduces the intelligent functions of the Internet device.